


message ( not ) received

by animediac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Letters, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animediac/pseuds/animediac
Summary: 6:02i love you





	1. one; text messages

7:44 pm

 

hey victor, where are you? it’s late, you can't still be at training                                                                                                               not read

  
  


8:17 pm

 

don’t worry me like this                                                                                                                                                                                  not read

  
  


9:04 pm

  
i’m coming to look for you                                                                                                                                                                             not read

 

 

 

 

6:01 am

 

i'm sorry                                                                                                                                                                                                        not read

 

6:02 am

 

i love you                                                                                                                                                                                                      not read

 

 

 


	2. 2; death notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause of death?
> 
> head trauma

**MEDICAL CERTIFICATE OF DEATH**

( Issued by St Petersburg General Hospital )

  


**Name of** **deceased** : Viktor Nikiforov  


  


              **Sex**                                                                           **Age**

  


Male  ✓                Female                                                  29 years 2 months

  


  


**Cause of death**

  


I                                                                                                                                                                                   

_ Immediate cause                                                                                                                                                           _

State the disease, injury or compilation                                   a) Head trauma, spinal injury

which caused death, not the mode of                                       _ due to (or as a                                                                               _

dying such as heart failure,                                                       _ consequence of) _

asthemia, etc.

  


_ Antecedent cause _

Morbid conditions, if any giving rise to                                     b)  N/A

the above cause, stating underlying                                         _ due to (or as a  _

conditions last.                                                                       _    consequence of) _

  


II 

Other significant conditions relating

to the death but not related to the                                           c) N/A

disease or conditions causing it.                                              _ due to ( or as a  _

_        consequence of) _

_  
_

_  
_

**Manner of death**

_  
_

How did the injury occur?

_  
_

Natural / ~~Accident~~ / Suicide / Homicide / Pending Investigation

  


  


  


**Was family/loved ones notified?  
**

**  
**

Yes  ✓              No 

  


                                                                                                             **Name and signature of medical attendant :** Akamine Sei

                                                                                                                                                                                    _Hospital ID #147007_


	3. 3; written letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of a pair left behind

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

please don't leave me here alone

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 4; funeral invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mailing address; takeshi nishigori and family  
> ice castle, hasetsu  
> saga prefecture, kyushu, japan

Mailing address; Takeshi Nishigori and family

                          Ice Castle,

                          Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan

 

 

 

We invite you to remember the life of

 

Viktor Nikiforov

 

at the

 

Smolensky Cemetery, St Petersburg

 

at 11am on the 28 of Febuary 2017

 

His family and close friends thank you for your support in this time of grieving.

 

 

 

 

 

I will be attending

 

 

Yes ✓           No

 

 

 

 

( When the postman delivers the response to a Russian apartment, he doesn't miss the teardrop marks and smudged ink on the front of the envelope ) 


	5. 5;emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea viktor.
> 
> you really fucked up.

from: yuriplietsky1@gmail.com  
to: v_nikiforov@gmail.com  
subject: left blank

 

hey Viktor,

I was used to you doing dumb shit, but nothing like this.

you really screwed us over.

I remember i was at the rink with mila and georgi when yuuko sent the message through. I thought it was just another one of your stupid jokes, until more and more messages flooded my goddamn phone. I think i just left it there and walked out. Mila was just frozen with this perpetually shocked face. georgi was crying, i think. We thought you’d been sick that day. we didn’t think that crash had anything to do with us. That it was none of our business.

i suppose we were wrong.

You’ve always been terrible at keeping promises, so i guess it was inevitable that whatever soppy crap you told the pig about ‘not leaving him’ you went and broke. Speaking of katsudon, he’s still in shock, i think. he walked into the funeral and just turned around and left. Yuuko and the triplets had to convince him to come back apparently, and he did, however unwilling he was. He just stared at his ring the whole time, sometimes looking up at your damn coffin. Never for long though. just long enough for a glimpse. He didn’t show much emotion; he’s still sorta disbelieving that this has all happened.

(just like the rest of us)

They played your goddamn free skate song behind the slide show of photos; there were a lot of you and the pig.

I suppose they looked really nice. you were always smiling, when he was beside you, though whoever had taken the pictures is a terrible photographer, since heaps were really blurry. It was like trying to view them through a lens of water.

In a nutshell, it was a mess. People crying, and in the midst of it, Yuuri just staring sadly at his hands, miserable as ever.

Yea viktor. 

You really fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys that this has been so late! i've been caught up in school, but i've got some free time, so wait for a few more!


	6. 6; written letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> denial

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

oh god why did this happen

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 7; written letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad night

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

no one said good night

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm animediac on tumblr too, come say hi!


End file.
